Chosen of the Digital
by NoRatCat
Summary: The Digimon V-Pet is the hottest trend in Japan right now, with the latest version being the most developed yet. However, six kids are drawn into a real life Digital World where their digimon come to life as their partners. Now they are thrown on a quest to save both their world and the Digital World.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I only own the original characters and oc digimon within this fic.

The Tyrannomon breathed a steady flame as the Monochromon charged. The two opponents clashed together, claws against an armored hide. The Monochromon suddenly breathed out a flame attack, engulfing the Tyrannomon. But as the flames settled, the red dinosaur digimon reared up again to attack.

"Alright. Tyrannomon is on the rebound!" Came an excited voice.

"Ugh! Come on Monochromon!" Another voice followed.

Accompanying their voices were a series of beeps that could only signify an electronic origin. The source came from two devices, hand held and rectangular, with a solid lcd screen with two buttons on the side. The two devices were locked together, allowing the two devices to be linked. This device was quite popular among Japanese children, for the V-Pet craze was at it's hottest. Two Japanese school boys fervently pressed buttons as their digimon battled one another. And it wasn't just them, for throughout the school yard, teens were playing with their V-Pets. Whether it be battling, training, or simply providing care, their digimon were important.

Yet one boy looked at his V-Pet with disappointment. Who was this boy? His name was Kazuya Miyamoto. He was a fairly good looking fourteen year old junior high student. His hair short and brown with blue eyes. What was first noticeable about him were the pair of silver rimmed goggles across his forehead. Very befitting for a fan of the Digimon franchise.

Kazuya considered himself the biggest Digimon fan in Japan. Maybe even the whole world. He collected the manga, watched the anime, collected the cards, and of course, played the V-Pets. The one he currently held was the latest model. This one was advertised to contain the largest amount of digimon than any V-Pet before it. Players would select an digiegg and raise their digimon, watching as it digivolved to higher levels. Sadly, what Kazuya had didn't feel him with joy, for as he stared at his V-Pet's screen, he sighed.

"Great. Just great." He remarked. At this point, Kazuya was regretting he picked that one digiegg.

"Hey Kaz? Why the long face?"

Kazuya looked up and noticed a familiar face. Before him was a girl around his age. Her hair was long and blond, but what drew everyone to her face were the pair of round glasses covering her green eyes. It gave Kazuya an impression of Yolei from the anime's second season.

"Oh hey Sakura." Kazuya greeted. "Oh it's just my digimon, he digivolved into his Rookie stage last night."

"Really? That's great! Now we can battle each other!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Her digimon had digivolved into the Rookie stage only last week. "But why's that gotten you down?" She asked.

Holding up his screen, Kazuya showed his best friend the reason behind his disappointment. "Just look."

Sakura adjusted her glasses and gazed upon the digimon upon the screen. "A Gazimon?" Sure enough, the LCD image was indeed that of a Gazimon. "Well what's wrong with a Gazimon. They're actually kind of cute."

"You think Gazimon are cute?" Kazuya asked.

"Of course! They're all scruffy and they kind of remind me of a dog and a cat rolled into one." Sakura noted.

This wasn't surprising. After all, Sakura had a fondness for all things cute and adorable. Heck, her entire room was filled with stuffed animals, some from various anime, especially the Sanrio kind.

"Yeah but come on! A Gazimon?" Kazuya lamented.

"Well you didn't really have a lot of options when he digivolved into Pagumon." Sakura reminded.

"Yeah, but I mean. I could have gotten an Impmon, a Goblimon, a Lopmon, or maybe even one of those virus versions of Agumon, but instead I got a Gazimon of all digimon."

Kazuya's reasoning for his disappointment was due to the fact that Gazimon were not considered "good" digimon. After all, they were the henchmen of Etemon, the villain of the first anime's second arc.

"Well he could always digivolve into a cool Adult." Sakura added.

Kazuya had to admit that. If he was lucky, he could get a DarkTyrannomon, a Cyclomon, or maybe even a Deltamon. But then there was the chance he would get the dreaded Raremon. After all, the fourth season of the anime had shown that Raremon was one of Gazimon's (or rather Pagumon's) digivolution lines. Still, none of this deterred Kazuya's feelings. That is until Sakura started to speak.

"Hey Kazuya!" The voice that followed was Sakura's, but there was a high pitched tone to it.

Looking at her, Kazuya noticed she was holding up her V-Pet, the screen showing her digimon: Fairydramon.

"Now don't be sad Kazuya! Gazimon is a very good digimon, and he might just surprise you!" Beaming at her friend, Sakura spoke in her regular voice, "See? Even Fairydramon thinks you should give Gazimon a chance."

Fairydramon was one of the new digimon introduced within this V-Pet, with a card produced shortly after. The concept was both cool and awesome, a fairy and a dragon rolled into one. Though Kazuya had to admit he was a bit jealous. After all, a dragon or dinosaur type digimon was the digimon best associated with "goggle boys".

"Thanks Sakura." Kazuya said managing a smile. "You always know what to say when I'm down."

Before Sakura could say another word, a great commotion made them both turn towards the center yard.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Getting to his feet, Kazuya replied, "Don't know. Let's check it out."

The two strode over to a large conglomeration of students, all gathered around. As the two friends neared, they parted their way through and sure enough, they identified the source.

"You got to be freaking kidding me!" A disgruntled female voice shouted.

Standing dead center was a young girl of about fifteen, garbed in the same school girl attire as Sakura. Her hair was a blueish color, just at her shoulders, her ears pierced with fist shaped earrings. Her amber eyes focused upon the boy across from her. There lay a boy around Kazuya's age, hair resembling that of Ken Ichijoiji's, albeit a black color and not as straight, and his skin a tan color. Matching this, his eyes were hazel. The girl they recognized as Jun Asuka, but the boy not so much.

"Look I'm sorry!" The boy apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! What kind of cheap trick did you use to beat me?!" Jun demanded.

"Tricks? I-I-I didn't use any tricks, I was just pushing buttons, I don't understand how any of this works." The boy stammered.

"Oh yeah right, like you just beat me by luck alone." Jun spat.

The boy looked absolutely intimidated by Jun. Seeing this, Kazuya knew it was going to get ugly. Jun had that sort of affect on people.

"Hey back off Asuka!" Kazuya proclaimed stepping into the center.

Glaring at him, Jun likewise spat, "Goggle Boy."

"Look the guy beat you, so just back off alright?" Kazuya said a little calmer, but still trying to keep a strong front.

"Look this little wimp lowered my win ration. So he owes me!" Jun demanded.

Kazuya could tell the bully's anger would not subside unless she was satisfied, or put in her place. "Look if you want to battle someone, why don't you battle me?" Kazuya said holding up his V-Pet.

Jun looked surprised for a moment, then replied, "Fine, if it will knock that confident look off of your face."

Taking the two V-Pets, the two teens interlocked their devices. In short time, the screen displayed a new image, showing off what digimon they were facing.

"A Gazimon? That weird rabbit thing?" Jun said in surprise.

Kazuya felt a twinge of embarrassment, but that subsided when he noticed what Jun's digimon was. "A Penguinmon?"

Jun's face immediately flushed, "Hey it's not like I could control what he digivolves into!"

Kazuya was about to say one could actually control what a digimon digivolves into, but he wisely kept silent. The V-Pets beeped as the battle followed through. Kazuya and Jun bushed the buttons of their respective devices as their digimon battled it out. Both teens held serious looks on their faces as they input the right commands for their digimon. All the other students watched as well, their expressions showing amazement and excitement over the battle between two rivals. The battle lasted, but soon ended with a final victory beep.

"All right!" Kazuya cheered.

"What!? No way!" Jun cried.

And so it was declared, Kazuya was the winner.

Holding up his V-Pet, the goggle headed boy flashed a cocky grin. "So. What do you think now?"

Jun fumed as she stood in place. Staring at her V-Pet, she nearly threw it to the ground, but relented at the last minute. "Stupid piece of junk." She muttered before storming off.

With the battle over, the crowd dispersed, leaving only Sakura, Kazuya, and the mystery boy.

"Great job Kazuya!" Sakura cheered. Holding up her digivice, she followed with, "See Kazuya? Gazimon surprised you!" Sakura said in her faux Fairydramon voice.

Kazuya didn't really dwell on Sakura's words, despite being grateful for them. Instead, he focused on the fallen black haired boy. "You alright?" Kazuya said outstretching his hand.

The boy looked up. Though he looked hesitant, he accepted Kazuya's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Yeah, thanks." The boy replied.

"You're that new kid right?" Sakura said, noticing the boy's face.

"Oh yeah you moved here from some foreign country right?" Kazuya asked.

"Eqypt actually. My mother's home country." The boy answered. That explained the boy's tan skin. "My name is Shou. Shou Sanbara,

"Kazuya Miyamoto." Kazuya greeted.

"Sakura Kodiro." Sakura likewise greeted.

Looking down at Shou's V-Pet, Kazuya asked, "So you actually beat Jun Asuka?"

Confused for a moment, Shou looked down and noticed Kazuya was staring at his V-Pet. "Oh this? Well I didn't really even do anything. I just started pushing buttons and-"

Sho was interrupted by the sound of the bell, signifying that the break was over. It was time to return to class.

"Sorry I have to get back." Shou apologized.

Before Kazuya could say another word, Shou was off.

"We better get back too." Sakura reminded.

Seeing her point. Kazuya headed back inside.

The rest of the school day passed on in a blur. All the students eagerly awaited for the day to be over. Tomorrow was Sunday, giving them at least a day's break from the drudgery of school. But their patience paid off for the final bell finally rang. School was out and they were free. The group of students dispersed outside. Kazuya and Sakura remained close together, walking out at the same time.

"Sis!"

Sakura looked and noticed a young boy of about 10 standing near the entrance.

"Chiisi!" Sakura waved with Kazuya following.

Chiisi was Sakura's younger brother. Like her he had blond hair albeit short. The rest of his outfit held a similar shade in color, a black short sleeved shirt with a long sleeve under it, along with black pants and shoes. Printed upon the outer shirt was the image of a skull and crossbones.

"Surprised your school still allows you to wear that." Kazuya joked.

Chiisi rolled his eyes. "Funny."

"You know you don't have to walk home with me every time." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, I'm just seeing you off." Said Chiisi. "Besides, I wanted to show off my Digimon, he digivolved this afternoon during lunch."

Chiisi held up his V-Pet showing off the image of a DemiDevimon.

"Very fitting." Sakura laughed.

Seeing this made Kazuya a little jealous. After all, DemiDevimon could potentially become a Devidramon.

"So you guys have any plans for tomorrow?" Chiisi asked.

"Huh what?" Kazuya said jolting out of his disappointment towards not having a dragon digimon.

"Yeah we haven't really made plans for tomorrow have we?" Sakura noted.

"Eh I was just going to make it up as I go along." Kazuya noted dryly. "Hey if you guys don't mind I'm going to head home by myself okay?"

Sakura was taken aback by this slightly, but replied with a good-natured, "All right. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow." Kazuya said before walking off.

As he did, he failed to notice Chiisi remark, "He's jealous you got a dragon digimon isn't he?"

"Well um." Sakura muttered, not sure on what to say.

XXX

"I'm home!" Kazuya shouted as he stepped through the front door of his home. He awaited for any voice, but heard nothing. Looking down, his parent's shoes were gone, accept for his sister's. "Keiko you here?" He called.

"You see me shoes don't you?" He heard a voice call back.

Kazuya grunted. Typical Keiko. Always having to smart off to him. Removing his own shoes, he headed down the hallway into his own room. Booting up his computer, he sat in the chair. What was evident about his room was the large assortment of Digimon merchandise. Posters, toys, all forms of collectibles. His fandom was blatant. As soon as his computer reached the log in page, and began to surf the web. Typing in the correct address, he grinned as he reached the correct page.

"Gazimon V-Pet digivolution lines." He muttered to himself.

"You know, looking up the requirements for what your digimon can digivolve into is sort of cheating."

Frowning, Kazuya whirled his chair around and standing in the doorway was a ten year old girl, sharing the same hair color as him, only curly. She was wearing an orange dress that reached down to her knees, with a white undershirt, overall giving off a creamsicle look. She and Kazuya's matching colored eyes stared into one another.

"Don't you ever knock Keiko?" Kazuya groaned.

The girl shrugged. "The door wasn't closed." Walking over to her brother's computer screen, Keiko looked over it. "You're still upset you got a Gazimon?"

"Yeah so?" Said Kazuya.

"You should be happy with the digimon you got. Just take me and my Candlemon for instance." Keiko said holding up her V-Pet. I trusted my instinct and picked the right egg, and I'm pleased with what he digivolved into."

"Do you have a point to this or are you just trying to be annoying?" Kazuya said narrowing his eyes.

"All I'm saying is that you should play the game without looking up cheat codes." Keiko said before leaving.

Grumbling to himself, Kazuya turned around in his chair returning to he computer screen. But as he did so, he started to wonder if perhaps his annoying sister had a point? Still, he couldn't help but notice something peculiar about the possible Champion digimon. Scrolling down, he couldn't see anything new or exciting. Just more of the same.

With a sigh, he raised up his V-Pet and stared at the device. "So how you going to surprise me huh Gazimon?"

_Beep...Beep…Beep… _The device went. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _It went once more. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _It went more fervently.

Kazuya continued to stare at his V-Pet, knowing something was off. Was it time to feed his Digimon? That couldn't be the case. He especially realized that as a strange hum was starting to come from his computer. Looking to it, he could see the screen was flickering as if there was some interference. The V-Pet continued to beep, and then suddenly, a huge flash of light emanated from the device's screen. Before Kazuya could do anything, the light shined brighter than ever. And it didn't just stop at the screen, it coated the entire V-Pet. Suddenly, the V-Pet flew from Kazuya's hand and settled itself upon his wrist. The device grew in size, glowing all the while. When it at last died down, it had changed in form.

The V-Pet was no circular in shape with the screen dead center. It was now a red color with three blue buttons on the side. Strange code lay around the screen, the coloring blue like the buttons. Encircling that were a series of equally strange symbols.

"This...This is just like from V-Tamer." Kazuya noted.

Kazuya had read the entirety of the V-Tamer manga. This except for the red coloring, this was an exact copy of the Digivice 01 from the manga.

Just then, another light shined from the computer screen, lighting up the entire room. It blinded Kazuya and for a moment, Kazuya could have sworn the screen was growing larger. But he didn't have time to question, nor think. For when the light died down, Kazuya was gone.

XXX

"So it is done. The chosen ones have been called."

And so the task was done. The lights of hope had been called, thrust into their destiny.

But such a destiny, was not easily completed. All they had to do, was hope.

A/N: Okay. Third time is the charm. In case you are wondering, this is actually the third incarnation of my Digimon fanfiction. The first version of a prequel to the first season of the anime. Of course by now, it is rendered non canon with the reveal of the original Digidestined in Digimon Adventure Tri. I later tried rewriting it as an original universe fic. I based it heavily on Adventure, but I stopped at around chapter 14. I did this mainly because I came up with new story ideas that would have disrupted the flow of the story, and if I kind of made it hard to implement them. So I decided to reboot this yet again, this time as something a little more original. Well rather I combined aspects of V-Tamer, and Digimon Adventure. Of course I've added some new surprises here and there, so hopefully you will all enjoy it. Special thanks to my writing buddy, Impstar for bouncing ideas with me. They really helped me develop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuya's mind cleared as he felt something. He was on solid ground, he could tell that much. But for a moment he couldn't clear out all the cobwebs in his mind. Everything passed by in a blur. All he remembered was that he was in his room, then there was a light, and then—

"Hegh! Whagh the big ideagh!?"

Kazuya heard a muffled voice, and it sounded like it was coming from underneath him. As soon as his vision adjusted, he looked down and to his side, he noticed an arm sticking out. Immediately, Kazuya got to his feet, dusting himself off as he tried to gain a semblance of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the sky. A clear blue sky lay above, but what drew his notice was the blue moon. It hung in the sky, floating there free. But something was amiss, the moon had green on it. It almost looked like—

"Kazuya?"

Kazuya heard the voice below him. Lowering his head down, a mass of gray lay below him. The gray itself was scruffy looking fur with a white underbelly. Black claws lay at the end of the arms and legs. The legs themselves had arched knees, almost as if they were meant for a more quadruped creature. A thin looking tail hung out, a series of black belts hanging at the frayed tip. The head itself held a feline quality, with two rabbit ears. Just above the black nose lay a pair of eyes, the irises a reddish color.

Why if Kazuya didn't know any better it was a—

"Kazuya!" The creature cried as it leapt up into Kazuya's chest. "It's you! It's really you!" The rabbit creature said as it grabbed hold of Kazuya.

"Woah hey let go!" Kazuya exclaimed, pushing off the gray rabbit creature.

The rabbit hit the ground, but hardly seemed fazed. It merely shook it's head and advanced towards Kazuya.

"Wow I can't believe you're actually here. Least if I knew where here was? I mean you kept me in the machine my whole life." Said the rabbit creature.

"Wait, machine?" Kazuya was confused for a moment, but then it slowly started to dawn on him. "Hold on. You're Gazimon?"

"You didn't think so before? I mean aren't you the number one Digimon fan?"

The more Kazuya listened to the creature's voice, the more he found it sounded like that of a teenage boy that had just gotten past the voice cracking stage of puberty. Yet the more he looked at this rabbit creature, the more he realized that this indeed as a Gazimon, and therefore a digimon.

"Hold on. An actual living breathing digimon is standing right in front of me?" Kazuya asked himself.

"You bet!" Gazimon replied.

"And not only that, but you were the Gazimon from my V-Pet? Only now, you're real?" Kazuya continued.

"Yeah! Are we going to keep asking questions like this?" Gazimon likewise asked.

Something inside Kazuya snapped. And before long, he gave a shout of delight. "All right! My digimon is real. He's actually real!" Pumping his fists together, Kazuya stared up dreamily at the sky. "This...is by far...the greatest moment of my life."

"Still, I got to say, I pictured you taller, though your outfit is cool." Gazimon said.

And it was here that Kazuya noted his clothing; it had changed. No longer was he dressed in his school uniform. His earlier clothing was now replaced with a red jacket with a blue undershirt, with blue pants with a red stripe running down on each side. His now wore red blue boots with red straps. Reaching atop his head, he could tell his goggles still remained, and looking to his wrist, his V-Pet, or rather digivice still remained.

But that begged the bigger question, where was he? From his experience with the Digimon franchise, there was one possibility where he was.

"If you're a digimon, then could this be the Digital World?" Kazuya asked himself.

"Beats me. Like I said, I've been cooped up in that device my whole life." Gazimon replied.

"Help!"

Kazuya and Gazimon heard the sound of a voice crying out. "Is that a person?" Kazuya asked.

Of course, considering this may have been the Digital World, he realized that it could be anything. Inner hero instincts taking over, Kazuya ran off towards the source of the voice.

"Hey Kaz wait up!" Gazimon called after as he followed Kazuya.

Kazuya only ran a short distance before he saw a familiar splash of orange and white. "Keiko?"

Sure enough it was his sister, and she was currently inching back throwing rocks at some thing. The thing in question looked like a living candle. White wax with a golden colored candelabra. Two portions of wax jutted out serving as arms, and an open mouth of sharp teeth and red eyes served as a face. A flame burned atop it's head, complete with a face of its own.

Kazuya suddenly remembered his sister's mention of her V-Pet. Namely what she said her digimon was.

"Keiko wait!"

Kazuya watched as the young girl turned towards him. "Kazuya? Kazuya!" Keiko shouted as she got to her feet. Running over to him, she grabbed Kazuya in a hug. "Oh Kazuya! I was so scared! I was just playing with my V-Pet, and then it started flashing and then the next thing I knew I was here.

"Keiko please," The living candle said floating over. "I don't mean you any harm."

Keiko broke away from Kazuya and stared fearfully at the candle. "How do you know my name?"

"Don't you recognize me? It's me. Candlemon, your digimon." The candle answered.

A hint of recognition crossed Keiko's face. "Candlemon? From my V-Pet?"

"Yes, that's right." Candlemon replied.

"So this is the Keiko you're always complaining about?" Gazimon suddenly asked.

Looking towards the rabbit cat, Keiko asked. "And this is your Gazimon?" Then it suddenly dawned on her what he had just said. "Wait a minute! You complain about me?" She asked hotly to her brother.

Kazuya broke away from his sister's grip, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "I think there are more important matters right now."

He could tell Keiko knew he was trying to change the subject, "Fine, but we're going to have a serious talk later. Since you're the Digimon expert what do you think is going on? And why did my V-Pet turn into this?" She said holding up her transformed V-Pet. Just like Kazuya's, it had transformed into a Digivice 01. The only difference was that it was an orange color with a white ring and buttons. "And furthermore, how come you are wearing different clothes and I'm not?"

Sure enough, Keiko's clothes were still the same, save for the new pair of shoes she now wore, very identical to the ones she wore at their house. This reminded Kazuya of the second season of the Digimon anime. Three of the characters, Davis, Yolei, and Cody had different clothes whenever they traveled into the Digital World. For some reason the characters, T.K., Kari, and Ken wore their normal clothes instead of receiving new ones. Well save for Ken's initial Emperor outfit. Further going with the Digimon references, the whole device transforming into a digivice was reminiscent of the cell phones becoming digivices on the fourth season, Frontier.

"I don't know." Kazuya answered.

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Keiko demanded.

"Well I've never actually been in a real life Digital World before!" Kazuya spat.

"Hey don't yell at me!" Keiko countered.

"You're the one yelling at me!" Kazuya shouted back.

"No you are!"

"You!"

"You!"

Just then, the familiar white shape of Candlemon stepped in. "Look I understand this is a new development for the both of you, but arguing with one another won't really solve anything."

"You know he's right. You're here now, so I guess we should focus alright?" Said Gazimon.

Kazuya and Keiko glared at one another, but silently agreed.

"Alright fine, our digimon have a point." Kazuya said.

Keiko wasn't so easily deterred however. She crossed her arms and said, "I'm thirsty." Then to her left, she noticed something. "A soda machine!"

Without warning, she ran over towards it. Kazuya was surprised by this, but reasoned that the Digital World could be random. But then he recalled something from the Adventure continuity of Digimon regarding soda machines.

"Keiko wait!" He called.

But it was too late. Keiko made her selection. The moment she did, the front of the machine burst open and from it emerged several green slimes. Green with purple spots, and wide open mouths with two eye stalks.

"Numemon!" Kazuya said with amazement.

The Numemon spread all over Keiko before dispersing off into the wilderness. When it was all said and done, Keiko stood there with a traumatized expression upon her face. But that wasn't all, there was something pink and slimy on her dress. With a shriek she swatted it off.

"Keiko!" Kazuya and Candlemon cried.

"Are you alright?" Candlemon asked as he helped his partner up.

"No I am not fine! I just got attacked by some green slime monsters and they left that pink sludge on me!"

"Um Keiko? That's not sludge." Said Kazuya.

"Huh?" Keiko looked confused, "Then what is it?"

Kazuya put a hand to the back of his head. He knew how his sister could be, and it made him all the more hesitant to reveal what the "sludge" actually was.

"Well you see uh—"

"It's poop!" Gazimon suddenly blurted out.

"Did you really have to say that!?" Kazuya exclaimed.

Keiko's face turned white, "This...is...poop...and I...touched it?" A whimper began to peep out of her before she got to her feet and shouted. "I HATE THIS PLACE! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!" And she screamed that all the while she ran off.

"Keiko!" Candlemon shouted following after her.

"Keiko don't run!" Kazuya also shouted.

Kazuya flashed a quick glare at his digimon. Gazimon merely looked up and said, "What? What did I say?"

"Never mind. We have to follow her or my parents will kill me." Kazuya said with concern. Not just for himself, but for his sister.

Though when he first landed in the Digital World, he had appeared in a grassy field. The field now extended into a forest. A forest that Keiko had just run into.

XXX

Keiko's mind filled with panic. All her brain told her to do was run. Halfway she was fueled by angered disgust, halfway she was filled with fear. She was here lost in a strange place, her parents not around, and only her older brother to keep her company. No eleven year old should face this sort of burden. Least she thought so.

"Please stop Keiko!" Candlemon shouted from behind.

The pre-teen girl continued to run, not caring where she was heading. All she wanted was to get far away from there as possible. But even then, the rational part of her mind told her she was going nowhere. And so, she stopped.

Candlemon floated towards her, eyes full of concern for his partner. "Keiko. It's going to be alright." He soothed.

"No it's not!" Keiko retorted. A sniffle, followed by a brush of a tear came afterwards. "I want to go home." Keiko whimpered.

Candlemon was at a loss on what to do. It was a digimon's duty to be there for their tamer. And that's what Keiko was. Even if he was a per-programed option in the V-Pet, he still felt a loyalty to the girl who raised him from a digiegg.

"Keiko I know I can't possible understand what you are going through, but I'm lost here too." Candlemon admitted.

Another sniff followed. "Really?" The girl asked.

"Remember? I was born from your V-Pet, so this is my first time seeing the Digital World." Candlemon reminded.

Keiko wiped another tear away. "Yeah, you're right."

Just beyond a tree, Candlemon spied something. "Look. There's a bunch of pretty flowers, why don't we go see them? Wouldn't that be fun?"

Looking over, Keiko could see the flowers too. "I-I-I guess so."

The paraffin wax digimon gently grabbed his tamer's hand and they walked (or floated in Candlemon's case) over to the flowers. They were a bright field of white, all flowing freely as the air blew by. Keiko gazed at their beauty. They truly were a sight and it made her forget her troubles. At least for a short time.

But then, she suddenly felt bad. "I'm sorry I threw rocks at you."

"Excuse me?" Candlemon asked.

"I was just scared and when I get scared I just panic. So I'm sorry." She said staring solemnly at her digimon.

Candlemon beamed up at her, "It's alright. Feeling better now?"

Keiko beamed right back. All of a sudden, she felt better. "Thanks I guess—"

"Well hello there."

Keiko gasped as she heard a soothing sweet voice behind her. Turning around, she gasped at what was before her. The sight caused Candlemon to jump in front of his partner.

Standing before them was a large wolf like digimon. Red fur with a white underbelly, going right underneath the tail. A series of black belts lay strapped upon the legs, bound around the digimon's thin form. Long purple claws lay at the end of each paw, and a long fang filled muzzle ran a long tongue against it.

A beeping sound came from Keiko's digivice and from the screen came a display showing the digimon. Keiko looked at the screen and read what it said.

"Fangmon. Champion Level. Data Type. Attacks are Coffin Blast and Sniper Steal." Keiko read back.

Fangmon sniffed once, its yellow eyes glaring into the girl.

"Well, well, well, what is an interesting little peach like you doing in a place like this?" Fangmon asked, his voice still as smooth as ever.

"Oh, um, I just got scared and ran off." Keiko admitted.

Keiko whimpered as Fangmon pointed his muzzle towards her, sniffing once more. "You're a human aren't you?"

"Um...yes." Keiko answered,

"Oh I've heard such stories about human beings. They say you aren't made of data, but real life muscle, blood, bones, sinew." Fangmon's voice seemed to linger upon that last word, putting such emphasis on it.

"Uh huh." Keiko muttered backing up. "My what certainly big eyes you have."

"All the better to see you with my dear." Fangmon answered.

"My what big ears you have." Keiko continued.

"All the better to hear you with my dear." Fangmon said, running his tongue once more.

Keiko and Candlemon continued to back up, and as they did, Fangmon advanced closer.

"And what big teeth you have." Keiko whimpered.

"All the better too...you know dear, we can skip this little skit, for I think you know what happens next." Fangmon said.

"Keiko run!" Candlemon shouted as the pair of them turned right around and ran. But just as they did, Fangmon quickly cut them off.

"Please don't run my little dearie pie. I just want a little nibble. Your scent is so appetizing!" Drool dripped with that statement.

Swiftly standing in front of his tamer, Candlemon opened his mouth. "Lava Loogie!" He cried shooting forth a breath of flame. Fangmon let out a growl as the attack him in the face. Yet he swiftly brushed it off.

"So we want to play that way? Very well!" And with a snarl, Fangmon leapt.

XXX

"Ugh sometimes my sister can be such a brat!" Kazuya complained as he fiddled with his digivice.

Gazimon had been silent since he and his tamer had started their search for Keiko and Candlemon. But now that he was alone with his partner, he had to know.

"Kazuya?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want a dragon or dinosaur digimon?"

Gazimon's question caught Kazuya off guard. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's just I heard you talking with your friend...Sakura right?"

Kazuya stopped. "You heard that?"

"Just because I was in a little machine doesn't mean I couldn't hear you." Gazimon's voice held some offense in it's tone.

"Look it's nothing personal alright. It's just all the leads on Digimon have something like an Agumon or a digimon like that." Kazuya reasoned.

Gazimon's face fell. "Oh so that's why. Well I mean, you picked my egg, you raised me, so you kind of made me become Gazimon."

"Look Gazimon. I didn't mean anything by it I just—" Kazuya suddenly felt like a grade A ass. Sure he didn't think his V-Pet was an actual living creature, but now that he thought about it, his words were indeed harsh. "I'm just happy to have a digimon of my own. Okay?"

Gazimon's face told him that wasn't exactly comforting. "Well that's okay. I'll just have to digivolve into something cool!"

"Cool?" Kazuya repeated.

"Yeah! I'll be the coolest, fastest, strongest digimon there is. Something you can be proud to call your partner!" Gazimon declared.

"Look Gazimon you don't have to—"

"Candlemon!"

Kazuya and Gazimon's ears perked at the voice.

"That's Keiko!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"She sounds like she's in trouble!" Gazimon realized.

The two boys were off in a flash as they headed towards the source. They didn't have to run far before they reached a white flower field. Standing within it were Keiko and Candlemon, along with a large wolf.

"That's Fangmon!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Look! Candlemon's hurt!" Gazimon pointed to his fellow digimon.

Candlemon lay injured in the flower field, Keiko attending to him.

"Hey lay off my sister and her digimon!" Kazuya demanded.

He and Gazimon leaped into the field, Gazimon getting on all fours.

"Kazuya!" Keiko cried as her older brother stepped into view.

Keiko shot a defiant look towards Fangmon. "Now you're going to get it! My big brother is here and he knows everything there is to know about Digimon."

Fangmon shot his slobbery glare towards Kazuya. "So you're related. I wonder if you'll both taste the same?"

"You won't get the chance to find out! Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon cried shooting out a stream of electricity.

The attack struck against Fangmon, provoking a growl from him. But Fangmon wasn't so easily downed.

"Coffin Blast!" Fangmon shot forth a blast of darkness from his mouth, engulfing Gazimon.

"Gazimon!" Kazuya shouted as his digimon skidded across the flower field. Despite that however, the small digimon got to his feet.

"My you certainly are a tenacious one. No matter! What can a mere Rookie do to a Champion?" Fangmon snarled.

"I...may...be...a...Rookie. But I'm...I'm...Kazuya's digimon!" Gazimon proclaimed.

"Shut up!" Fangmon snatched Gazimon in his claws and began to chomp down.

Gazimon let out a pained cry as he tried to force the larger digimon's fangs off of him. Kazuya watched this all with wide eyes. His digimon was still defending him, still loyal to him despite earlier lamenting how he wanted a digimon like an Agumon. Something inside Kazuya spurred him to do what he did.

"Let go of my digimon!" Kazuya said rearing back his fist and delivering a punch to the wolf digimon. It worked just as well as one expected.

Fangmon paused as he felt the impact. It wasn't that it hurt, it just took him by surprise. Tossing Gazimon aside, he turned his attention to the teenager.

"I see you have some spunk. Well you'll die down once you settle in my stomach." Fangmon said opening his maw.

On the side, Gazimon watched. "Kazuya!" He shouted.

And it was at that critical moment, something happened.

_Beep...Beep...Beep… _Kazuya's digivice went as a light shined forth.

Gazimon glowed with that same light and something within him swelled.

**"****Gazimon digivolve to! Genkimon!"**

The light shined forth, halting Fangmon in his tracks. He turned towards the source and was surprised when the light died down.

Standing in place of Gazimon was a large bipedal digimon, just as large as Garurumon. The digimon was on all fours and held Gazimon's fur color, albeit more of a silver shade. Just as there were belts upon Gazimon's tail, there were now belts upon this diigmon's four legs, three on each paw. The ears now flowed backwards while the tip of the tail was now more wild looking. Overall the digimon's face resembled a saber toothed tiger's, with two tusk like teeth jutting out from it's mouth. A single blue jewel lay upon his forehead, with similar blue eyes shining forth.

A display suddenly appeared upon Kazuya's digivice.

"Genkimon. Virus type. Champion level. Attacks are Genki Blast and Genki Rush." Kazuya read back. "This digimon isn't in the show or card game." Kazuya realized.

"That's your digimon?" Keiko said in amazement.

"He digivolved." Candlemon awed.

"So you became a big cat. So what?" Fangmon growled.

"I won't let you harm anyone here." Genkimon declared. "Genki Blast!" Genkimon fired a ball of blue energy from his mouth striking Fangmon and kept it going.

Before Fangmon could react, Genkimon jumped forward, pouncing on the wolf digimon. The two tumbled with Genkimon biting Fangmon on the neck.

"Wait! There's a type advantage!" Kazuya realized.

"What?" Keiko asked.

"Genkimon remember! You're a virus type and he's data. Virus beats Data." Kazuya shouted to his digimon. "Take him out with your strongest attack!"

"Alright!" Genkimon complied.

"You won't get the chance! Coffin Blast!" Fangmon shouted shooting another blast of dark energy. Genkimon swiftly dodged forcing Fangmon to fire again. Each time Genkimon dodged.

"Wow! Your digimon is fast!" Keiko cheered.

"All right Genkimon! Now!" Kazuya delivered his command.

"You got it!" Genkimon's entire body coated itself with a blue aura. As he stood there, the aura grew fiercer by the second. "Genki Rush!" Genkimon shouted leaping forward.

Fangmon continued to fire more of his "Coffin Blast", but the attacks did nothing against Genkimon's aura. Genkimon burst right through Fangmon, causing the wolf to let out a huge roar as he deleted into data fragments. Genkimon skid to a halt, standing there triumphantly.

Kazuya watched the entire fight, his eyes growing wide as saucers. "We won? All right! We won!"

Genkimon's body began to glow and it shrank back down. When the light died, standing in place was Gazimon.

As soon as the two partners saw one another, they ran towards one another.

"Gazimon!"

"Kazuya!"

As both boys charged one another, they came to a halt and pumped their fists together, each proclaiming. "That was awesome!"

"Oh man Kazuya did you see me!?" Gazimon shouted.

"I know you just burst right through him!" Kazuya proclaimed.

"Wow I never knew I could digivolve into something like that!"

"I didn't either!"

"And just think! I'll keep digivolving and digivolving until I'm the best of them all!" Gazimon said, his excitement reaching it's bursting point. Then with a wide smile, he turned to Kazuya. "You'll see, I'll make you proud Kazuya! Just you wait and see!"

Kazuya was about to say something, when he felt a sudden hug against his body.

"Kazuya I'm so sorry I ran! I was so scared!" Keiko said fearfully. "But you saved me and Candlemon!"

Kazuya looked down at his little sister, and in that moment he felt pride. Though Keiko annoyed him from time to time, it honestly felt good to look out for her.

"Hey that's what big brothers are for." Kazuya said. "Hey Candlemon you alright?"

Candlemon floated over towards the group. "I'm fine, just a little beat up."

Turning towards her digimon, Keiko hugged him as well, "You were brave too."

Candlemon's face turned red. "Keiko please. You're embarrassing me."

Just as Kazuya was watching the tender display, he felt a tug at his arm.

"So does this thing have any more juice in it?" Gazimon asked, tugging on Kazuya's digivice.

The little rabbit cat pushed the buttons fervently in hopes of triggering something.

"Hey don't mess with that! I'm still trying to figure it out." As Kazuya pulled his digivice arm away, he noticed something peculiar about the screen.

Situated on it was a grid like map, and on it were several glowing dots. Two of them were red and orange and they were close to one another. Another pair were yellow and black, while the last two were blue and pink.

"Hey everyone check this out!" Kazuya called.

The rest of the group crowded around Kazuya's digivice and noticed the colored dots.

"What is this?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know, but I think the red and orange ones are us, so I guess this could mean the other ones are other digivices." Kazuya reasoned.

"Does that mean there are other people here too?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know, but we won't find out by standing here. Come on let's go." Kazuya directed. The boy returned to fiddling with his digivice. "Is there a way to spread this out? Or maybe make it focus more on us?" Kazuya asked himself.

"Don't mess with it. It's fine as it is." Keiko said.

"I can figure this out!" Kazuya proclaimed.

"I'm just trying to help!" Keiko likewise proclaimed.

Before long, the two siblings had devolved into the start of an argument.

Gazimon and Candlemon stood behind with the rabbit whispering to him. "You think all humans are like this?"

Candlemon shrugged his arms. "I think this is the sibling dynamic."

And so for Kazuya and Keiko, this was the start of their Digimon Adventure.

A/N: Finished this in one day! Now originally I was going to make this part of Chapter One, but I'm glad I split it up. As you can see, I have added two new characters to the cast, Kazuya's younger sister Keiko and her digimon Candlemon. Now for those who remember the first version of this story, Digimon Beginnings, Kazuya lived with his older sister Keiko. This time I made her the younger sibling. I tried to pull her off as a little bratty, but deep down she looks to her older brother for protection. Candlemon I don't know how to describe his personality, but I wanted to go with a fatherly type role for him. I can't promise that chapters will come out quickly. I felt extra inspired to write this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Shou pushed the corresponding button on his V-Pet. A beep sounded out signifying he had done the correct action.

"Well there's your snack." He said to himself.

Staring down at the screen of the device, he noticed the image of the Digital Monster moving about. Frankly, Shou didn't understand how these things were so popular. They never had anything like this in Eqypt. Oh how he missed Eqypt. Everything was so familiar back there, but they just had to move to Japan. Now he understood why his parents had him take Japanese lessons ever since he was little. And it wasn't an easy language to learn; quite the opposite in fact. But here he was in his father's home country. Not much he could do to complain about it.

He walked down the street, turning as he headed towards to park. The park was a little shortcut to his home. He neared the entrance and sure enough, he could see several kids with V-Pets hanging from their waists. Once more it gave him the sting of forcing himself to belong.

But then he noticed something else. A great commotion was coming from dead center. Shou reasoned perhaps it was another session of a mini V-Pet tournament. And then he heard something that disrupted that notion.

"What'd you say to me freak!?"

Shou didn't quite hear what was said in response, but it provoked a yell followed by a chant of "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Shou darted towards the commotion breaking through the throng of kids. Sitting on the ground was a young boy, about ten if Shou had to guess, dressed in a short sleeved black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, along with a long sleeved black shirt underneath it. The boy's short blond hair was slightly tussled as a larger heavier set boy glared angrily at the smaller one.

"What's going on here?" Shou asked.

The heavy boy looked up at him and snarled, "None of your business nerd!"

Shou looked to the black clothed boy, noticing him rubbing his right cheek bone. "Were you bullying this kid?"

"I said none of your business!" The heavy boy snarled again.

Shou could see the boy's glare bearing into him, as well as what he assumed were the boy's friends.

Swallowing his fear, Shou shot the boy a serious look. "You shouldn't bully kids smaller than you."

That proved to be a mistake, for the heavy boy delivered a solid punch to Shou's gut. Feeling the air leave his lungs, Shou doubled over in pain, holding onto his sides.

"Come on guys lets go." The heavy boy said, signaling his friends to follow.

The group did as their leader commanded, disappearing into the rest of the park.

Shou felt a slight panic enter him as the air still had yet to come back. But slowly he started to take little breaths.

"You okay?"

Shou looked up and noticed the black clothed boy holding out a hand. It seemed as if he was always in this position: him being hurt, and someone helping him up. And like before, he took the hand. Getting to his feet, Shou fully felt the air fill him, and his breathing returned to normal.

"For the most part." Shou answered.

"You know I had it handled." Chiisi answered. "There was no need for you to jump in."

"Didn't he punch you?" Shou asked.

Chiisi rubbed his sore spot. "I've handled worse."

Shou wasn't sure if the boy was just trying to act tough, but he didn't pay it much mind. "So what was that fight about?"

"Oh he challenged me to a V-Pet, and I said his Goblimon wouldn't stand up to my DemiDevimon. He doesn't have much strategy you see." Chiisi half boasted.

So it did involve Digimon. Suddenly, Shou heard a beep at his side. "Again?" Pulling out his V-Pet, he looked at the screen and sure enough his digimon was hungry. Selecting the feed option, Shou let out a sigh. "I swear all this thing wants to do is eat."

"You have a V-Pet?" Chiisi asked.

"Yeah, have a look." Shou said showing the screen to the boy.

Chiisi observed the screen, his face flickering with recognition. "Oh a Labramon?"

"Wait? Labramon? As in a Labrador?" Shou asked,

"Well it's in the name. Besides, the LCD image looks dogish." Chiisi replied.

Shou let out a tiny groan. "Perfect. A dog."

"You don't like dogs?" Chiisi said in surprise.

"They're not my go to animal. To be honest I'm not really a Digimon fan. I just got this thing to fit in." Shou admitted.

"Who says you have to fit in? Honestly it sounds like you have self image problems." Chiisi noted.

Shou felt some offense at that statement, but at the same time he felt that it could be true. "Maybe."

Staring down at his V-Pet, he cursed his luck that he had a dog digimon. Honestly he would have preferred a cat. He heard there was one called Gatomon or something. Honestly he didn't really understand the naming scheme for digimon. To be honest he found it a tad unoriginal. Just take a word and add "mon" at the end and voila, instant digimon. Shou would have questioned this further when suddenly, his V-Pet began to beep.

"Hungry again?" Shou said with annoyance, but put that thought aside when it began to beep far more wildly.

Another series of beeping sounded out, this time coming from Chiisi's V-Pet. The two boys stared down at their devices and then in a bright flash, everything stopped. Glancing about, the entire surrounding had turned a sepia tone, and everything had gone silent, save for the V-Pets.

A second flash brightened everything as the V-Pets began to shift and change. When the light died down, the V-Pets were now a different shape. Where they were once rectangular, they were now round, fitting around their arms. Sho's was primarily yellow, with an orange ring screen and buttons. Chiisi's was black with a gray ring and buttons.

"Well this is different." Chiisi remarked.

Shou found the boy's lack of enthusiasm a little unnerving, but said nothing. The new devices began to beep, and as they did, another flash of light coated the two boys. When it died down, both Shou and Chiisi were gone.

XXX

Shou felt a sudden drop as he hit the ground. Or at least he believed he hit the ground. He let out a groan as a dull pain throbbed upon his forehead.

"What the?" Shou muttered to himself as he rose to his feet.

The pain in his head caused him to falter a tad, but he adjusted and then he immediately noticed Chiisi. Running over to him, Shou shook him. "Hey! You alright?"

Chiisi let out a small groan as he slowly got himself up. "Yeah. I think so."

When the two boys were standing, they at least noticed their surroundings. No longer were they in the park, but instead in a forest.

"Okay...how did we get here?" Shou asked.

"Beats me." Chiisi answered.

Looking down at himself, Shou noticed something peculiar: his clothes had changed. No longer was he in his school uniform, but instead a sleeveless hoodie. A long sleeved yellow undershirt lay beneath him. His long pants were a brown color, along with yellow shoes. Yet strangely, Chiisi's outfit remained the same.

Feeling a sudden weight upon his arm, Shou looked down to see his V-Pet, or rather what was his V-Pet. "What the heck happened to my toy?" Shou asked aloud.

Chiisi likewise examined his V-Pet and said, "I think this is a digivice."

"Digivice?" Shou repeated.

"Yeah, in the Digimon anime and manga, the characters had these things called "digivices". Basically it allowed their digimon to digivolve." Chiisi answered.

"Yeah but that's a tv show, this is real life." Shou still said in disbelief.

Chiisi shrugged. "I'm just saying what I think it is. I mean what else could it be?"

Suddenly, there came a rustling from some nearby bushes, grabbing Shou and Chiisi's attention. Both boys stared closely at it, their curiosity piqued. Hesitantly, Shou took a few steps, and then, something rushed at him.

Some kind of blur leaped from the bushes and impacted against Shou. The teenager was thrown on his back with a loud thud. Midst the pain, he managed to see what had hit him. Staring right down at him was a bulk of golden fur. The creature belonging to it was a medium sized height. A tail lay wagging behind it, pink, but curled at the tip. A white underbelly lay underneath, with a differing shade of gold for the claws on all four of it's paws. Long floppy ears lay down, colored pink just as the tail, and reddish irises against white blinked down at him. Gazing at the creature fully, noticing it's canine like nose, Shou could have sworn this creature was non other than a…

"A dog?" Shou half whimpered.

Before he could even act, the dog creature suddenly began to hop up and down. "Oh it's you! It's you! It's really you!" Each impact made Shou feel as if his lungs were about to collapse. This wasn't simply a dog like creature, this was an actual dog. "Oh I've waited so long to meet you!" The dog spoke again. Poking it's head towards him, the dog sniffed him, gaining his scent. "Wow! You're actually pretty cute for a human. So I think I'll call you Shou-chan."

Shou watched this all with wide fearful eyes. Out of all the creatures in the world, why did he have to be near a dog? A talking dog no less. With a whimper, Shou scurried from underneath the dog's weight.

Giving a confused whine, the dog inched closer which only provoked Shou to move back. "Stay away from me! I don't know how you know my name but stay away!"

The dog tilted it's head and replied. "But Shou-chan, don't you recognize me? It's me, Labramon."

Now it was Shou's turn to tilt his head. "Wait? Labramon? Like my V-Pet Labramon?"

Labramon wagged it's tail and give a tiny bark before answering, "Yeppers!"

Shou had to do a double take. Labramon was real, and it was standing here in front of him. "Wait? No way. There is no possible way you're here. I mean you're nothing but some program in my toy!"

And it was furthermore that Shou listened closely to Labramon's voice. "Wait a minute. Are you a girl?"

Labramon titled her head to the side. "Of course I am silly billy!"

Chiisi had been watching this all with eager eyes. "Well I'll be, a guy with a female digimon."

"Huh? What's so interesting about that?" Shou asked, hearing Chiisi's comment.

"Well it's just that in the show, most of the time a digimon's gender matches their human partner. I mean sometimes you get a girl with a male digimon, but I don't think there has ever been a guy with a female digimon."

Before Shou could ponder this, he felt a rubbing motion against his face. Noticing it was Labramon, he felt all the more nervous.

"Oh Shou-chan. I get so lonely whenever you are not around to play with. Say? Do you have any more of those yummy treats you always gave me?"

Immediately, Shou got to his feet, backing away from the canine. "Okay. Good girl, just stay back."

"Heh. She likes you eh?"

Everyone present looked up towards the trees for the sound of the new voice. Sure enough, sitting on a branch was what could be described as a ball with wings. The creature held a bat like appearance in general, a ball of black fur with a pale white mouth. A pair of talons lay connected to it's legs, and a pair of golden eyes stared back towards the boys and dog. What's furthermore is that the creature's wings seemed connected to what appeared to be a blueish black mask, stitched together with a white skull mark on it's forehead.

Seeing it didn't make Shou any calmer. "Another one?"

The bat creature flapped down towards Chiisi, hovering in place as it looked the boy over. "So you're my tamer eh? Eh a little young, but I'll take what I can get." The creature's voice had a slight rasp to it.

Chiisi stared at the demon bat and recalled something. "Wait? Are you DemiDevimon?" The boy asked.

"Gee. Nothing gets past you huh kid?" The digimon flapped itself upon Chiisi's shoulder. "Yeah this spot should do."

"Okay, none of this makes sense." Shou exclaimed. "I mean one minute we were in the park, and the next thing we know, we're in some strange forest and our toys have come to life." Shou felt whatever he had to say interrupted as Labramon rubbed herself against Shou's leg.

"Does it matter Shou-chan. We're together now for realsies and we can be bestest best friends forever!" She happily yipped.

Shou was doing his best to keep himself from freaking out. None of this was based in reality. That boy's punch must have knocked him out. Yeah, that was it. He was dreaming. This was all an hallucination. Dogs didn't talk, and they certainly didn't growl, which is what Labramon was doing right now.

"Um. What's wrong?" Shou asked.

"Bad smell!" Labramon growled.

The dog's eyes were fixated behind Shou. With reluctance, Shou turned around to see what the dog was glaring it. Behind them was another set of trees, and on one of the branches were what appeared to be several worm like creatures. They were green in color, with a yellow underbelly, with several black lines, especially near the face where the eyes should be. It's mandibles and legs were a purple color, overall giving off the look of poison.

"Um...hi there little worm things." Shou said cautiously.

The worm creatures opened their maws and breathed out steady streams of poison. Quick on his feet, Shou dodged it, while Labramon growled all the more.

"Hey! No one touches my Shou-chan! Retriever Bark!" Opening her mouth, Labramon shot out a force of air. It hit the worm creatures, knocking them from the branch.

But just as she did that, more of the green worms appeared. "Uh oh. We better get out of here Shou-chan. Shou-chan?" Labramon looked and noticed no trace of her partner. "Shou-chan!" Labramon called, running after the boy, sniffing for his scent.

Meanwhile, Chiisi watched this all with a droll expression. "It's like I'm invisible here." He muttered to himself.

DemiDevimon flapped from his perch and landed atop Chiisi's head, talons digging deep into the skin. "Don't mean to interrupt your sarcasm kid, but we got trouble." Looking up, Chiisi noticed more of those worm digimon appearing.

"DoKunemon." Chiisi muttered.

He had seen plenty of Digimon video games with these type of digimon. Most of the time they were simply common enemies, being recolors and all.

"Let me handle this kid." DemiDevimon said flapping into view.

The DoKunemon looked ready to strike as did DemiDevimon. And it was at this critical moment, that both sides struck.

XXX

Shou kept running as fast as his legs could carry him. Of course, being a lanky fellow, he wasn't in the best shape of his life. At last he came to a stop and soon found himself holding his knees trying to regain his breath.

"Oh Shou-chan!"

And then came that voice, that pretty jingle of a voice. Looking behind him, he gaped to see Labramon running towards him. Just seeing the image of a dog running towards him spurred him to run again. And so he did. However, the minute he did, he tripped and ended up tumbling. He did so for a few moments before coming to a stop. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he soon notice a familiar pair of doggy eyes staring at him.

"Hiya!" Labramon's cheerful voice came.

Shou got to his feet and the moment he did, something stringy and silk like hit his head. "What the? What is this?" Shou said as he tried to get himself out of whatever he had got caught in.

"Well that was a fun game Shou-chan! What are we going to play next?" Labramon asked as she got on all fours, looking as if she were ready to fetch a stick.

"I'm not playing!" Shou exclaimed. " I was trying to get away from you!"

Labramon stood up. "Away from me? Why?" She innocently asked.

"Because I hate dogs alright!" Shou shouted.

Now Shou was normally a calm sort of boy. He didn't raise his voice, nor even fought back for the most part. After all, any time he did try to fight back, ended badly for him. But the entire sequence of events had pushed him far past his limits. And it turned out he didn't have much of them.

But at this moment, Shou was starting to regret his outburst.

_Sniff, sniff, hnnn, hnnn._

Shou looked to Labramon and noticed that her eyes were large and brimming, head bobbing up as she made a hiccuping motion, and a strange sound emanating from her throat.

"Oh no." Shou muttered. "Is she?"

Suddenly, Labramon let out a large bawl, increasing in pitch over time. "Shou-chan doesn't like me!" Labramon wailed. She collapsed to the floor, front paws over her muzzle.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down!" Shou cried.

"No! You hate me!" Labramon shouted.

"I don't hate you!" Shou retorted.

"Yes you do! You just said you hate dogs!" Labramon countered.

"I just-I!" Shou stammered, hoping to quell the depressed canine. But it did nothing to deter her crying. Shou frowned to himself and said, "Can it get any worse?"

Suddenly, a hissing growl came from behind, and when Shou turned, he let out a scream.

XXX

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon flapped his wings sending out a stream of syringes. It struck the Dokunemon knocking it to the ground. All around, several of its comrades lay unconscious or fleeing from the scene.

Chiisi watched with awe stricken eyes. He had no idea his digimon was such a good fighter. Sure, he had one several V-Pet battles, but seeing his digimon in action for real was actually incredible.

"All right! You got him!" Chiisi said as the last DoKunemon fell.

DemiDevimon flapped downward, landing his talons against the insect digimon's body. "All right worm, spill. Why did you and your buddies attack me and the kid?"

The DoKunemon looked up. Although his face couldn't be read, it was clear he was reluctant to talk.

"Grab him harder." Chiisi ordered.

A smirk crossed DemiDevimon's face. "I like your style kid." Doing just as he was commanded, DemiDevimon gripped harder. "All right, want a Demi Dart to the face?"

The DoKunemon struggled but found no way of escaping the demon bat's grip. "All right...I'll talk!"

"That's more like it." DemiDevimon didn't let go, but loosened his grip somewhat.

"Lady Dokugumon ordered us to capture anything that came through here for consumption." Explained the DoKunemon.

"Consumption? You mean eat?" Chiisi asked.

"Usually she just feeds on the data of any digimon that came her way, but human flesh is a new prize." The DoKunemon further explained.

Just then, a loud scream gave away, distracting Chiisi and DemiDevimon momentarily. Taking that moment, the DoKunemon took the moment to flee. Chiisi knew they didn't have time to chase him, so instead they focused on what lay ahead.

"That sounded like Shou!" Chiisi exclaimed.

"I suppose we should go rescue him?" DemiDevimon quipped.

"I would." Chiisi replied.

If he could shrug, he would have, so DemiDevimon complied. "Alright, you're the captain of this ship after all."

The two boys. Ran off towards the source of the voice. Hoping to make it in time. Only time would tell if they would.

A/N: Man this took longer than I wanted it to. I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to end it here. One thing I have noticed Toei seems to refuse to do is create a guy with a female digimon. It's like the one thing they avoid. Shou and Labramon were always fan favorites in previous versions of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chiisi simply followed the source of the noise. Or at least where he was certain it was coming from. He didn't get a good look from where Shou had run off to, but he simply guessed from the noise.

"You sure they're this way?" DemiDevimon asked.

"Don't know. But I'm hoping I am." Chiisi responded.

DemiDevimon had no choice but to trust his partner's sense of direction. Not like he had much choice in the matter. After all, a tamer was responsible for training and taking care of their digimon. Overall they called the shots. That was the way it was, considering that that little device was where DemiDevimon originated from.

After all, Chiisi had been the one to pick the egg after all.

"Retriever Bark!" A loud voice called.

Chiisi recognized the voice. "That's Labramon!" And sure enough, it was coming from the same way they were running towards.

Eventually, something new crossed his eyesight. The familiar shade of golden met his path, along with Shou's orange and yellow hue. But that wasn't all. Something else was there with them.

Standing before them menacingly, was a large spider digimon. It was primarily black and purple, with yellow stripes upon the legs and the yellow helmet, outfitted with several green eyes. A mess mane of fiery hair lay around it, and a large skull mark lay upon it's abdomen, complete with a red stinger behind.

Chiisi recognized the digimon, "Dokugumon!" The boy exclaimed.

"Yeah no sh—" DemiDevimon begun before being so interrupted by a—

"Retriever Bark!" Labramon barked out a vocalization that struck against the spider.

The attack hit, but hardly seemed to faze the spider. Made sense considering Labramon was a mere Rookie, while Dokugumon was a Champion level. The Dokugumon merely lowered herself and from her mouth, she spat out a stream of green poison. Labramon let out a cry as the attack hit her. Falling to her back, she lay flailing around, like a turtle on it's back.

Shou ran closer the moment he saw Chiisi. "You have to do something!" Shou panicked.

"Me? What can I do?" Chiisi asked incredulously.

"I don't know! You're the Digimon expert!" Shou argued.

Between the two of them, he indeed was the Digimon expert. Not as big as Kazuya, but still big nonetheless. Chiisi looked about the area, searching for any sign of an advantage. Seeing as their Digimon were still just rookies, they were still at a level disadvantage. He had to find something, anything. All there was were trees, not a single rock or anything, but then it hit him as he spied a tree branch above. Slowly Dokugumon advanced, right in the tree branch's path of descent.

At last, the idea hit Chiisi. "DemiDevimon. Tree Branch. Use your DemiDevi Claw!" Chiisi commanded, recalling his digimon's moveset from the various forms of Digimon media.

DemiDevimon spied the tree branch, and quickly got the program with a cry of "Right!"

The bat digimon flew up and taking the claws on his feet, he slashed at the tree. Giving a crack, the branch fell like a rock and struck Dokugumon in the head. The spider gave out a deep groan as her steps faltered.

"Now! Let's move!" Chiisi shouted to everyone.

DemiDevimon and Chiisi quickly flapped to the bushes, hoping to get far enough away from the site. But that just left Shou and Labramon.

XXX

Shou had watched everything, and for a moment, he felt everything was a contrived coincidence. A conveniently placed branch that so happened to slice under a digimon's claw. But coincidence or not, he took it.

He was about to run off and join Chiisi, but then he noticed something: it was just him running. Someone was missing.

A soft whimper sounded out from behind him. Turning, he saw the shape of Labramon, still belly up. Shou looked away for a moment, but quickly went to the canine.

"Hey get up!" Shou said shaking his digimon.

Labramon let out a low moan before snapping her eyes to attention. "Shou? Shou-chan?"

"Come on! We have to go." Labramon looked towards Dokugumon. The spider still looked groggy, but that wouldn't last. "Oh! Right!"

Labramon scrambled to her feet and she and Shou took off running in Chiisi's direction.

And then they were gone, leaving Dokugumon alone to stew in her lost meal.

XXX

"Hey kid wait up!" Shou called as he ran up to Chiisi.

The boy did as he was asked. And soon the teenager was able to catch up. As soon as he came to a stop, he felt a rubbing against his leg. Looking down, he gaped as he saw it was Labramon.

"Oh Shou-chan! I knew you liked me! I just knew it!" Labramon said giving a happy whine.

This only served to make Shou move a few inches away from her. "Aheh, sure thing."

"You alright?" Chiisi suddenly asked.

Shou shook off the uncomfortable feeling he had when around the dog, and answered. "Yeah. I'm fine. Good save there."

"No problem. It was really more luck than anything." Chiisi explained.

"Yeah but you sure know your stuff." Shou complimented.

DemiDevimon flapped between the two boys. "Hey that's what being a tamer is all about."

Shou suddenly felt Labramon brushing up against him once more. "Well my Shou-Chan is the best tamer ever!" Labramon suddenly let out a confused line as Shou inched away from her once more. "What are you doing Shou-chan?" The canine looked at her tamer with curious eyes. "You do like me. Don't you Shou-chan?

Looking deep into the dog digimon's eyes, he could see they were starting to shine and quiver as tears more than likely were forming. Shou was about to answer, when suddenly, he felt something drop upon his shoulder. Right upon it lay a worm like creature.

The creature looked at him and then said, "Hey buddy!"

Immediately, Shou let out a scream as he scrambled back towards Labramon. Labramon herself dropped a defensive stance, as did DemiDevimon.

The digimon before them looked very much like the DoKunemon from before, however it's color scheme was different. First off, it was primarily yellow instead of green. Also it's stripes were blue, and it's underbelly was orange. But overall, it looked like a DoKunemon.

The creature suddenly burst out in hysterical laughter. "Oh man! You should see the look on your face! It's priceless!" From the creature's voice, it was female. Her many legs holding her underside.

Both Labramon and DemiDevimon kept their defensive stances. Seeing this, the digimon stopped laughing. "Relax. I was just having some fun."

Taking the initiative to do something, Shou asked, "Um. Who are you?"

"Oh! Name's Kunemon!" She greeted.

"Why did you scare my tamer?" Labramon asked, giving a slight growl.

"Hey relax pooch. I said I was just having...wait? Tamer?" Kunemon said in astonishment. "Are you saying those two are humans?" Kunemon said pointing towards Shou and Chiisi.

"Well they aint digimon." DemiDevimon quipped.

Kunemon's mouth gaped open, before she jumped up, her legs flailing as she did. "Woah! Humans! I can't believe it! Actual live humans!"

The worm digimon crawled her way towards Shou, making him recoil.

"Wow you're so hairless and smooth looking. Plus you got those weird outer layers on!"

"Uh. They're called clothes." Shou clarified.

"Clothes? Weird." Kunemon then looked to Labramon and DemiDevimon. "And you guys must be V-Pet digimon! Wow you guys look like "real" digimon."

Labramon tilted her head in confusion, giving a whine, while DemiDevimon sighed.

"We are real digimon." He said.

"Oh man! You guys have to come to my nest! I insist! Be my guests!" Kunemon said as she crawled into the lead.

Looking to one another, both Shou and Chiisi shrugged and followed, their digimon following after.

As they walked, Shou moved closer to Chiisi, taking the moment to have a private conversation with him. "So what's with the yellow version of those worm digimon that attacked us?"

"Oh Kunemon? Well a lot of digimon are simply just recolors." Chiisi explained.

"Recolors? Really?" Shou asked.

"It saves thinking up new designs." Chiisi replied.

"That's kind of lazy don't you think?" Shou believed.

Chiisi shrugged again, "It's a multi media franchise. Personally I think they came up with recolors for the RPG games. You know? To give your digimon some standard opponents to fight in random battles."

"I guess. But still, Pokemon is able to pull off different designs with their random battles." Shou contrasted.

"That's true. But I'm sure the company heads have a reason for this. And it kind of works." Chiisi defended.

"Whatcha talking about?" Labramon's voice piped up.

The dog digimon had inserted herself between Shou and Chiisi. Once more, Shou felt nervous and put his hands up. "Labramon. This is actually kind of a private conversation. So do you mind giving us some privacy?"

Labramon didn't quite understand at first. DemiDevimon suddenly flapped in front of her. "Why don't I keep you company pooch? Give the boys some alone time."

Labramon seemed to understand that and gave a pout of a sigh. "Okay." She relented before she and DemiDevimon gave the two humans their space.

Once the dog was a good distance away, Chiisi had one question for Shou. "So what's the deal with you and dogs?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shou asked.

Chiisi raised an eyebrow. "I mean. It's obvious Labramon is freaking you out, which I don't understand considering she's acting like a big puppy."

Shou looked away, "I had a bad experience with a dog once."

"What happened?" Chiisi asked.

Outstretching his right hand, Shou showed something. There was a noticeable dark mark running down his hand; a scar.

"When I was a kid, a dog bit me. I was just trying to pet it and then it went nuts. It was so bad I had to be hospitalized." Shou said as he recalled the painful memory.

Chiisi's eyes widened as he took in the tale. "Well that does make sense, but you know? Labramon isn't that dog."

"Why are you so calm about everything? I mean we got thrown into a fantasy world where our virtual pets are alive." Shou said in disbelief.

His response was a shrug. "I've been desensitized by the media."

"Media?"

"You know? Television, video games, movies. Frankly with all the violent crap on, my sense of wonder is kind of gone." Chiisi responded.

That made sense to Shou. Watching enough violence could make anyone immune to the effects of everyday life.

Shou just continued onward as the worm digimon led them to her supposed nest.

XXX

Dokugumon let out a groan as she came to at last. As soon as her vision adjusted, she noticed something very distressing for her: her prey had vanished! Hissing disapprovingly, she cursed her DoKunemon minions. She had given them a simple job and they had failed it. Getting to her feet, she shook her head, hoping that perhaps tomorrow would bring a better meal?

_My, how disappointing for you._

Dokugumon stood erect as a strange voice entered her head.

"What's that? Who's there?" She hissed.

Just then, a dark aura engulfed the spider digimon.

_We cannot allow those humans to live._

Dokugumon felt a burning pain sweep over her. At first she tried to fight against it, but slowly, little by little, she let it overtake her.

_Now. Except my gift!_

And then, Dokugumon felt a new feeling wash over her; and she felt powerful.

XXX

"Alrighty! Rest up friends! Rest up kiddies! And rest up dogs and bat things!" Kunemon said flapping her legs around. "This here is Kunemon's nest!"

Everyone looked up to see said nest was nothing more than a large tree. Shou looked up at it curiously, but Chiisi had a look of nostalgia.

"Wow! This is just like in Digimon World."

"Digimon World?" Shou asked.

"It was one of the earlier Digimon games for the Playstation. I watched a video of it on the internet. Pretty much it was like a V-Pet." Chiisi explained.

Kunemon tilted her head and replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about kid, but all I know is this baby is lucky."

"Lucky? Lucky how?" Shou asked.

"Well back when I was an In-Training, I slept underneath this tree and woke up a Rookie. Yep. I swear it was the tree!" Kunemon said with belief.

Chiisi nodded. "Yep. Just like Digimon World."

Behind their two tamers, DemiDevimon and Labramon listened well.

"So you got any ideas what they are talking about?" The bat asked the canine.

Labramon shook her head. "Nope!"

Shou himself was starting to disbelieve this all the more. "Okay. This is either some cosmic joke, or a massive coincidence."

"Probably a coincidence." Chiisi reasoned.

Kunemon hopped in front of the party, addressing them. "So what can I get you all? Food? Dr-"

"Oh yes food!" Labramon said, barging her way in-between Shou and Chiisi.

The canine was wagging her tail wildly, her mouth agape and drooling. Kunemon gaped nervously as she noticed her fellow digimon's hungry expression.

"Um yeah…sure. Just give me a sec." Kunemon then flipped herself up into the tree and disappeared higher up. Then all of a sudden, the tree branches began to shake. "Look out below!" Kunemon's voice shouted as several blue objects fell down.

Chiisi and Shou got out of the way, while Labramon stood where she was. One of the objects hit her in the head, but she showed no sign of being in pain.

Shou noticed this and had to ask. "Didn't that hurt you?"

Labramon looked to him and grinned. "Nope! My head is really strong!" She said tapping it.

DemiDevimon flapped over to one of the objects and a recognition appeared on his face. "Blue apples?"

"Yeah! Surprised you know it," Kunemon said hopping down from her tree. "considering you're a V-Pet digimon."

"V-Pet digimon?" Shou repeated, but was interrupted from questioning further as Labramon dug into the apples. Thankfully, she left three for her tamer, Chiisi, and DemiDevimon, whom gladly took said apples.

Each of the boys took a bite and their faces lit up.

"Wow! This tastes great!" Shou exclaimed.

"Yeah." Chiisi said as he finished swallowing. "I can't really pin the flavor down, but it seems like a combination between honeycrisp and granny smith."

DemiDevimon chewed loudly in comparison to his tamer. "Don't know what any of those are, but damn this is good. Better than that stuff you fed me with in the Pet."

Kunemon listened in on this, and noticed the devices on Shou and Chiisi's arms. Scurrying quickly, she worked her way towards Shou's arm.

"So this is a V-Pet?" She asked.

"Woah! Personal space mean anything to you?" Shou spoke in shock.

The eyeless worm tapped against the transformed V-Pet. "So this is where Pet Digimon come from huh?"

"Why do you keep calling them V-Pet Digimon?" Chiisi asked.

"Well, because they're born from those things." Kunemon said pointing to the digivices on the kid's wrists.

Shou looked at this digivice curiously, "So Digimon aren't born from these?"

"Well normally no. In a lot of the TV shows, Digimon come from digieggs from a place called "The Village of Beginnings" or "Primary Village" depending on the dub that is." Chiisi answered.

One of Shou's eyebrows raised. "There are multiple dubs of this series?"

Chiisi nodded. "Well it's a media franchise, so you would expect them to dub it into multiple languages." Cupping a hand to his chin, Chiisi continued. "Though the English dub is a source of controversy among the fanbase. Nostalgic, but opinions are divided."

Kunemon tilted her head again. "Wow. I still have no idea what you kids are talking about."

Suddenly a great gasp sounded out. Everyone looked to Labramon and noticed she was pawing at her throat. Underneath her fur, her skin held a blueish tint and it was quite clear, she was choking.

Without thinking, Shou reached down and grabbed hold of her waist. Despite Labramon being a dog (or at least a dog shaped monster), he did what he knew of the Heimlich Maneuver, and did so until the dog gave out a cough. Sure enough, a chunk of apple fell out onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Shou asked.

Taking a few moments to breathe, Labramon looked up to Shou and the biggest smile spread on her face.

Giving out a loud "Wheee!" Labramon pounced upon Shou, pinning him down on the ground.

"Oh Shou-Chan you saved me! I knew you liked me!" Labramon cheered.

Shou stared up at her nervously and managed out a small, "No problem." However, before Shou could get up, Labramon opened her big maw, a strong smell, dog breath, wafted upon him. "No wait!" But then Labramon licked his face with her big slobbery tongue. She ran it down from the chin, and moving up to his forehead.

Shou's fear of the dog was gradually turning into annoyance.

Above, DemiDevimon flapped in front him snickering. "Aww. She really wuvs you!"

Suddenly, a great crash of trees gave out as a loud hissed announced an arrival. Everyone looked to see Dokugumon barging her way through.

"Oh great that spider is back!" Shou shouted fearfully.

If Kunemon had eyes, they would have grown wide. "Oh shit! Dokugumon is on the rampage again! Toodles!" She said before disappearing up into her tree.

No one addressed her, but instead focused on Dokugumon. The spider digimon growled as she charged towards the quartet.

"She's coming our way!" Shou cried.

DemiDevimon flapped forward and shot out several of his syringes. "Demi Darts!"

The attacks struck Dokugumon in the face, the venomous liquid inside stinging her eyes.

"All right!" Chiisi cheered, glad to see his former LCD Digimon in real life action.

"That's not going to stop her for long. Hey Pooch? Why don't you get in on the action?" DemiDevimon shouted to Labramon.

Labramon stared wide eyed at the spider, sniffing the air. "She doesn't smell right." She said.

"What was that?" Shou asked.

Sure enough, the stinging sensation brushed aside and Dokugumon continued her assault. Taking a cue from her fellow Rookie, Labramon opened her maw and called out her attack.

"Retriever Bark!" The sound blast hit Dokugumon, making her flinch slightly. Bugt it hardly did anything to deter her.

"Okay...Do something else!" Shou cried in panic.

Labramon wanted to do something, but knew there was a level difference between the two of them. Still, her tamer was watching, and she had a desire to prove herself. So she did. Charging towards the giant spider, Labramon bared her fangs and leaped forward. Before Dokugumon could act, Labramon clung herself to Dokugumon's face, biting down hard. The spider hissed in pain as Labramon commences her assault. The spider shook with all of her might, but Labramon clung on tightly. But that ended swiftly as Dokugumon breathed out a stream of poison. Close as she was, Labramon took the attack full blast. She flew a few feet away, landing with an _Oof!_

Labramon whimpered as she fought against the poison coursing through her body. But Dokugumon wasn't finished with her. The spider advanced on the helpless Labramon, ready to consume her data.

Shou watched this all with tense breath. Dogs may have scared him, but he wasn't about to let one get killed. Looking to his side, he noticed there were still some apples laying around, ones Labramon had neglected to eat.

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Shou muttered to himself. Picking one up, he tossed it over towards Dokugumon. "Hey! Over here!" Shou picked up another apple and tossed it.

Unfortunately, Shou was not the most physically strongest, and the apples barely reached Dokugumon. But they had done their job. Dokugumon had looked over, curious over what was making all that racket, and when she saw the human boy from earlier, she suddenly felt a new taste for something.

"Oh crap!" Shou exclaimed as the spider locked her eyes on him.

All the while, Labramon managed to crane her head, and noticed Shou's approaching danger. "Shou...Shou-chan!" Labramon cried.

Shou himself felt the immanent danger, and realized there was nothing more he could do. Chiisi and DemiDevimon were at a disadvantage as well, but luckily for them, they didn't have to do much, for the device on Shou's wrist started to beep.

When the beeping reached it's height, a blinding light emanated from it.

**"****Labramon digivolve to! Siesamon!"**

Suddenly, Dokugumon felt a firm push as a golden blur collided with her. The spider hissed and looked over to see what had hit her. Standing some feet away from her, was a giant dog, about as big as a lion. It had white fur, with golden cloud like fur coming from it's paws, and a laong curled golden tail. A ring of golden spirals hung around it's neck like a mane, continuing the lion impression, and golden eye brows and a golden horn spiraled up. Violet face markings hung upon it's cheeks, and reddish orange eyes stared at the spider angrily.

"Nobody but nobody hurts my Shou-chan!" The dog declared.

Shou, Chiisi, and DemiDevimon listened well, but Shou was the first to speak

"Labramon?"

Suddenly, the both Shou and Chiisi's devices beeped and a screen appeared in front of it.

"Siesamon. Champion Level. Holy Beast type. Vaccine Attribute." Chiisi repeated.

DemiDevimon blinked in surprise. "Kind of expecting something fiercer but whatever."

Dokugumon hissed angrily and charged towards Siesamon. As she did, she shot out another poison stream.

"Look out!" Shou cried out.

Siesamon stood her ground and let out a cry of her own. "Sekkantou!" As the poison hit, a wall of data and fire sprung forth, blocking the attack.

Dokugumon shot forth more poison but being quick on her feet, Siesamon dodged each and every one.

"Tiida Ija!" Several arrows of sunlight shot forth, striking Dokugumon in the body. They hung there even as Siesamon continued her assault. She kept this going until Dokugumon let out a groan and collapsed.

The moment Dokumon did, the device on Shou's wrist began to glow and light shot forth, striking Dokugumon. The light coated her and as it did, something emerged from her body. Everyone watched as a dark shadow rose up before dissipating into the air. Another groan sounded out from Dokugumon, but instead of attacking, the spider flailed her legs and got back onto her belly, scurrying off quickly.

"Well that was rather anticlimactic." Chiisi remarked.

"I'll say." DemiDevimon quipped. "I mean if I was beaten by a wimp and an over sized pooch I've be pretty pissed."

Shou felt both amazed and confused at the same time. "Um...what just happened?"

Suddenly he felt a great impact against his body as Siesamon pinned him. "Oh Shou-chan! Did you see that! I was amazing. I was like all pow! And zippo! And bam! And I did it all for you!" She said as her eyes grew wide and shiny."

Shou looked on nervously, and only muttered. "Yeah you were sure great."

Happy to hear that, Siesamon delivered a great big wet lick to her tamer's face. And then, right on cue, Siesamon began to glow and shrank back down into Labramon.

"Okay. That was even stranger." Shou remarked.

Labramon whined in confusion as she felt herself back to her original size. "Aww! I liked being big!"

Shou dusted himself off as he got to his feet. This experience had been so far the strangest he had experienced in his life. But something even stranger, was he found he wasn't feeling so nervous around Labramon anymore. Least for the time being.

"Um excuse me?"

Everyone present looked to see Kunemon hanging down by a web thread. "Is Dokugumon gone now?"

To be continued...

A/N: Man did not expect to take this long to produce this chapter. Sorry about that everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure you'll be fine heading home by yourself?" Sakura asked.

She and Chiisi had parted ways with Kazuya, and the pair went down their usual path as they headed home. Frankly she was rather protective of her brother, but that was her role as a big sister. Otherwise her parents would be most unhappy.

"Yes I'm fine. Honestly Sis you don't have to smother me." Chiisi replied.

Sakura said nothing, allowing her brother to go his own way. Hearing that on the other hand did make her upset, just a little bit.

Looking to her V-Pet, Sakura asked, "Do you think I'm smothering him Fairydramon?" Then holding up her V-Pet to her ear, she shook it a little as she spoke in a mock tone. "No! You are the best big sister ever!" Grinning, Sakura looked to her V-Pet and replied. "Thanks Fairydramon. You always know what to say.

Then looking to her right side, she noticed a man staring at her, giving her a strange look. Embarrassed to a point, she quickly hurried along her way. This wasn't the first time something like that happened. Honestly, her parents had tried to dissuade her from talking to herself like that in public. Seeing nothing else to do, she began to fiddle with her toy.

"All right Fairydramon, time for a snack." She announced as she spied a convenience store. A little chocolate break could do wonders.

Stepping inside, the telltale ring called out. "Oh hello Sakura, the store owner greeted.

"Hello Mr. Saki." Sakura greeted back.

"Here for your usual?"

"Yeah."

"Well you know where it is." Mr. Saki replied with a good-natured chuckle.

Sakura was a regular customer her. Honestly she felt this store was the best place for candy. Of course the hard part was next, at least in choosing what she should have? There were so many choices: Crunch, Hershey, Mr. Goodbar, Milky Way, Three Musketeers. And many others. Today was chocolate day after all, so she needed the right brand for such a day. As she looked over the choices, the door gave out another ring, signaling another customer. Looking over out of curiosity, she frowned a bit as she noticed who it was: Jun Asuka.

"Oh hello there young lady." Mr. Saki greeted.

"Yeah yeah." Jun replied. The girl walked in and from the beeps, she was fiddling with her V-Pet. Sakura continued to stare at her, even as she walked down the same aisle as her. Jun continued her path and for a moment, Sakura was about to call out to prevent them from crashing into each other. But, Jun came to a stop herself, and looked up, staring at Sakura.

"What are you staring at?" Jun asked in a snotty tone.

Feeling embarrassed, Sakura looked away and replied, "Nothing."

Jun said nothing and returned to her V-Pet. Ignoring Sakura, she walked around her and headed down the chip area.

Sakura felt a nervousness pass as Jun parted from her. Frankly Jun had a reputation at school. She was the resident tough girl. Frankly Sakura was a little afraid of her. But contrary to her rough reputation, she had a Penguinmon as her V-Pet digimon. Frankly she felt a girl like Jun would have a Gotsumon or a Goblimon. But sometimes V-Pets had a luck of the draw chance. So many factors needed in order to produce the right kind of digimon. The list of requirements were still being updated, and of course her friend Kazuya was keenly watching the websites in order to learn them. Not that he was planning on upgrading to a new digimon (despite his disappointment he didn't get a dramon type), it's just Kazuya ate and drank all things Digimon. Some would call it an obsession, but no one gave him grief for it. Besides, it was what bonded them as friends.

She and Kazuya had been friends since they were in kindergarten. But to clarify, they were not a couple! She made that very clear. Honestly the whole best friends falling in love was so cliché. Sure it could be a good story trope, but that's not how all things worked out. Frankly she was quite happy to be simply friends, and she knew Kazuya felt the same way. She was open to the idea of having a boyfriend in the future, but wasn't so concerned with such things at the moment. Instead, she focused on the here and now. And right now, she wanted to buy a bar of chocolate.

Making her choice, she started to head to the front counter when suddenly, everything came to a stop. That was the best way she could describe what was happening. Everything turned a pastel gray, and ahead, she could see Mr. Saki remained frozen in place.

"All right! What the heck is happening?" A voice spoke up from behind.

Sakura turned around to notice Jun stepping into view, her body still the same as before.

"Jun? What's-" Sakura began but came to a stop as she heard a beeping sound.

The sound persisted repeatedly. Looking down, Sakura noticed it was coming from her V-Pet.

"What's wrong with this stupid thing?" Jun exclaimed.

Staring down at her own V-Pet, it too was making beeping sounds.

The beeping persisted, and then all of a sudden, a flash of light emanated from the device and brightened the entire room. Engulfing everything, the light swallowed Sakura and Jun, and when it died down, they were gone.

XXX

Sakura felt a great rush overtake her. The rush passed in an instant, and she found herself landing on solid ground. The sudden impact caused her legs to kneel, using her hands to keep herself stabilized.

One of her hands went to her glasses to make certain they were still on her face. When she was certain they were in place, she breathed in and out, keeping the panic from taking over her.

What had just happened? Sakura didn't know that. Looking up, her eyes were met with an unfamiliar terrain. All about was a broken field of rock and grass. But a sound alerted her to above. Sure enough, a storm was brewing. A crack of lightning made her jump to her feet, but she was certain she was no longer in Japan.

Just then, another impact alerted her to her side. This one was less graceful. "OW! Sonava-" The new arrival said.

From the hair, Sakura could see who it was. "Jun?"

The girl whirled around and noticed Sakura. "Kodiro?"

What Sakura noticed immediately was Jun's clothes. She was no longer dressed in her school uniform. Instead, she wore a pair of blue denim shorts. Emblazoned on the shorts were a flame pattern on each side. Likewise the blue and white shoes she wore also had the flames on blue pattern. She wore a blue tank top and atop her head she wore a maroon beret. But what was most noticeable was the strange device on her left arm. Sakura recognized it immediately as one of the Digivice 01's from the V-Tamer manga.

"What happened to you?" Sakura found herself asking.

Jun looked at her new ensemble, and the digivice on her arm and simply replied. "What the hell?" She then looked towards Sakura, "What the hell happened to you?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to look at herself. She too was no longer garbed in her school uniform. Instead she wore a violet jumpsuit of sorts, going from her legs to her upper body, stopping at her shoulders. Her arms were covered in long lavender gloves, looking very reminiscent of Kari's gloves from Adventure 02. Her shoes were boots, violet on the sides with lavender in the center. Looking to her left arm, she noticed a pink colored Digivice 01.

As Sakura looked at herself, she looked once more around her surroundings. Likewise, Jun had the same idea.

"Alright. Where in sweet hell are we?" The surly girl asked. "And what the hell is this?" She asked noticing what was on her arm.

Just like Sakura, Jun also had a digivice of the same model, only this one was blue in color.

"Well for one, I think these things on our wrists are digivices." Sakura answered.

"Digivices? You mean like on that Digimon show?" Jun asked.

"I guess so, and as for the other question, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure this isn't Japan." Sakura continued.

"Oh gee! What was your first clue?" Jun spat.

Sakura meekly recoiled. She knew that was a dumb question, but she really didn't know how else to respond.

"Look. Let's just remain calm alright?" Sakura cautioned.

"Remain calm!?" Jun cried, "I just wanted some freakin potato chips! Now I'm stuck in some broken ass place with-" A crash of lightning cut her off. "the hell?"

Looking all around them, the two girls noticed the entire area appeared stormy. Bolts of lightning stuck everywhere.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked.

Jun gave a sigh of annoyance, "Great! Freaking great! I'm stuck in lightning land!" Just then another bolt of lightning struck causing her to yelp.

Sakura noticed this, noting the fear that shone upon Jun's face. If she didn't know any better, Sakura would have to say Jun was afraid.

"Jun? Are you-"

Before anyone could ask, something shot down from the sky, striking the ground with such force it sent the two girls back.

"The hell?!" Jun exclaimed.

Sakura felt a rise of annoyance within her. "Do you have to keep saying that word?"

"What? "hell? What are you four?" Jun asked.

"No it's just-" Sakura gave a yelp as something shot out of the ground and hovered in the air between them.

The creature before them was small, a round blue ball. Yet, the ball had red arms with white gloves, and red and white shoes. Studded pieced of metal lay upon the knuckles and shoe tips, and a lightning bolt emblem lay upon what could be considered the creature's head.

Both digivices beeped and a visual screen popped up, very akin to Digimon Tamers.

"Thundermon. Champion Level. Data Type. Attacks are Thunderball and Thunder Bomber." Sakura repeated.

Jun raised an eye, "Why did you just repeat that?"

Sakura didn't answer that question, instead remaining focused on what was before her. She couldn't believe it, but here it was floating before her: a digimon. She recalled Thundermon from the episode that introduced the Dark Tower digimon created by Arachnemon. In fact, it really reminded her of that Thundermon, for it's eyes glared angrily at the girls.

"Um? Why is it staring at us?" Jun asked.

Sakura didn't have time to answer, for the Thundermon charged something in it's fists. It was a ball of electricity. Then without warning, the Thundermon tossed the electricity ball. Seeing this, both girls scrambled to get to their feet, but the impact of the blast sent them both flying.

They landed, skidding across the ground. She felt the ground rub against her bare skin, but nothing felt broken.

"Ow." Sakura muttered.

Nonetheless, it hurt.

Jun on the other hand, wasn't so passive.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing you floating piece of crap!" The irate girl shouted.

Hearing this, Sakura rose up. "Jun! Don't antagonize him!"

"Don't antagonize him? What's up with you!? That freaking thing just tried to kill us!"

Balling her fists, the girl took a step forward. Thundermon likewise did the same, preparing another electricity ball.

"Jun! I really think fighting the floating ball that can shoot lightning is a bad idea!" Sakura said alarmed.

"Well I'm not just going to sit back and let some little whatever it is knock me down!" Jun said ready to fight.

Thundermon likewise looked ready to do the same, but at that very moment, both attacks were halted.

"Leave them alone!"

A voice broke through. It was male, but there was a slight nasal pitch to it. Everyone turned and noticed a small figure standing firm and tall. Well, tall as it could be. The creature itself was short, squat, and rounded. It's form was primarily blue, with a white belly, but imprinted upon the belly were a series of V shaped blue markings. Red claws hung from it's flippers, and upon it's yellow feet, and a yellow beak with a black point was attached to it's face. Lastly, a pair of orange eyes stared out and a pair of long blue ears hung behind it.

The digivices on Jun and Sakura's arms flashed and a screen showed up.

"Penguinmon. Rookie Level. Vaccine Type. Attacks are Super Slap, and Ice Prism." Jun repeated.

At the moment, something clicked within both girl's heads. Sakura especially noticed it on Jun's face. The tough girl looked very disbelieving as she stared at the bird digimon.

At last, Sakura spoke, "Wait Jun? Wasn't your digimon a-"

"That's right! Jun Asuka! It is I! Your digimon!" Penguinmon flashed his flippers around, making poses. The whole process was very reminiscent of a Super Sentai team. "Penguinmon!" The bird announced striking a dramatic pose. Suddenly, a flash of lightning cracked and with it Penguinmon gave a yelp. "Okay wow! That was a loud one!" Penguinmon whimpered.

Sakura watched as Jun gave a little flinch. The look on her face screamed "_Is that really my digimon?_" Let alone, that raised the bigger question how Jun's digimon was standing before them. The Thundermon didn't seem to care about facts, it only looked ready to attack again. Without a word, the digimon darted forward heading straight towards Penguinmon. The bird digimon had a determined glint in his eye. It was if he was preparing this to come. Outstretching his flippers, he readied himself.

"All right! Now for my ultimate attack! Ice-" But Penguinmon didn't have time to finish the attack as Thundermon slammed right into the ground. Poor Penguinmon went flying landing with a bounce. The bird got to his feet muttering a soft "Ow!".

Thundermon quickly turned to attack, ready to commence round 2.

Penguinmon looked fearfully, waving his flippers in the air. "Wait! Wait! I'm not ready yet!" He cried.

"Don't just stand there! Do something constructive!" Jun ordered.

"Huh? What?" Penguinmon said confused.

"Look! You're supposed to be my digimon right? So try following my orders!" Jun proclaimed.

Penguinmon looked absolutely nervous. Sakura knew this. The poor digimon didn't know what to do. She wanted to shout out, tell Jun to be more gentle, but would the current situation really warrant gentleness?

Thundermon charged itself up again, ready for another blow.

"All right! Here he comes! Get ready!" Jun ordered her digimon.

The little blue bird looked downright terrified as the small but fierce digimon readied another attack. At this point, Sakura felt useless, but part of her wondered if perhaps she should leave this between a tamer and their digimon? But it raised a question. If Jun's digimon was here? Then where was-.

Suddenly a green flash zipped by as Thundermon darted forward. The ball digimon halted momentarily, confused as to why his target had dissapeared. Sakura and Jun noticed the sudden departure of Penguinmon. The two girls looked around. For any trace, but as they noticed a splotch of blue above them, they noticed another shade: green.

Floating in the air was what appeared to be another digimon. The shape itself screamed dragon, for that's what it was, a bipedal dragon. A green body with a yellow underbelly, and violet colored eyes. But what was noticeable were the wings, the wings of a fairy, violet in color. And a pair of antennae lay atop it's head, almost like a butterfly, the tips sharing the same violet color as the wings. The overall shape gave off an impression of Agumon and Vmon. Bestial with a slight anthropomorphic twist to it.

The dragon descended, dropping Penguinmon off gently. "Do be more careful." The dragon instructed, her voice a clear posh British.

The sound of Sakura's digivice beeped and an image popped up. Looking at it, Sakura read it aloud. "Fairydramon. Rookie Level. Data Type. Attacks are Fairy Flame and Fairy Slash."

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. This was her digimon standing before her. She watched as Fairydramon struck a fierce pose, Thundermon doing the same.

"All right. Let's go." Fairydramon muttered as she and Thundermon flew at each other at the same time.

As soon as the ball digimon was near, Fairydramon flapped her wings and ascended into the air doing a flip as she did. Thundermon whirled around as quickly as he could, but Fairydramon was quicker.

"Fairy Slash!" She cried as she slashed with all of her might. The attacks scratched against the round body and when she was done, she added something new. "Fairy Flame!" She announced breathing out a violet colored stream of fire.

Thundermon staggered backwards as she attempted to gain a footing or rather floating of his position. Though singed from the attack, Thundermon merely shook himself off and resumed his former fierce position. Fairydramon did the same, ready to fight with all she could muster.

Sakura continued to watch with the utmost attention. She still couldn't shake off the idea that this was "her" digimon fighting. It was like a V-Pet battle, only ten times more exciting. Well considering this was real, that had a factor.

In a flash, Thundermon zipped forward, darting around and striking Fairydramon's body. The fairy dragon felt each blow, a small burst of electricity sparking against her body. Then with a final thrust, Thundermon charged forward, sending Fairydramon back. The dragoness held her stomach as she felt the blow.

"Okay. That's how you want to play it." She said as she rubbed her sore spot.

Thundermon began to charge himself with energy, and kept going until he looked ready to blow. When he was at his maximum, he glared angrily at Fairydramon.

Sakura knew what was coming. She knew there was a clear level disadvantage between the two digimon. Though the rookie had put up a good fight, she knew it would be a clear win on the enemy's side. Before she knew it, the girl found her legs moving, and running towards Fairydramon, just as Thundermon resumed his assault.

All she had to do, was make it in time.

To be continued...

A/N: I gotta say, I really need to plan this story out better. That's my problem. I tend to write by the seat of my pants.


End file.
